


Sweet Mrs Seed

by edensgay (buckybarfs)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bliss (Far Cry), Blood, Brainwashing, Death, F/M, Homelessness, Scars, Subtle Manipulation, implied sex, this is about jacob's wife, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/edensgay
Summary: "Can you do a story about Jacob having a wife please?"Or alternatively, the story of a sweet woman wrapped up in a cult.





	Sweet Mrs Seed

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one!

Jacob was at his lowest. Four months ago he’d gotten an honorable discharge on the grounds of being medically unfit for service. Jacob had lost his home the minute the state separated him from his brothers, once he’d joined the military he knew that it would be the only home he’d ever have.

He’d planned to be a lifer, he couldn’t see himself doing anything else. The world had no place for men like him. His only home was on the front lines, serving his country.

But here he was, wasting away in a military hospital. In a year he’d run out of money and be on the streets. He’d given his all for his country, only to find out that his country refused to care for him in his time of need.

His first week in here his old recruiter had stopped by, patted him on the shoulder and told him to call if he ever needed anything. He never would, but he kept the card with the man’s number on it anyways, a reminder that someone in this world would be there for him.

Time went on. His friends from his unit moved on, forgetting about him after just a few weeks. He should be there, fighting by their side, not rotting in a hospital that didn’t give a damn about him.

It was hardly the first time he’d gotten wounded, his body covered in more scars than he could count. His first one was on range, he was practically a child when he got it, he’d been in for less than two months. A motivated 5.56 round had landed on the back of his neck, getting stuck in his blouse and burning the shit out of his neck.

He was bedridden a few times after bullets found new homes in his skin, never life threatening and after that he got back on his feet and went back to work. None of them had been enough to get him discharged.

After he and Miller had gotten shot down his leg had housed copious amounts of shrapnel, he’d leaned on Miller as they walked back. He knew only one of them would make it, and despite his own hurt leg he knew Miller would go down first. He’d done what he had to. He’d done it for his country.

The shrapnel had moved around in his leg, tearing through tissue like butter. It had hurt but he’d survived, that was the important thing. He stayed in the hospital, until he was healthy enough to fight once more.

He’d still be out there, fighting the good fight if not for his hospital roommate who heard his whimpers at night and reported them. When he’d just had a bum leg he was fine, he was still useful. But when he superiors found out he had a bum brain they’d written him off before he could even make an argument for himself.

He’d hated that man. He’d ruined his life, if it wasn’t for him Jacob would still be out there.

The loud sound of someone clearing their throat dragged him out of his spiteful thoughts.

“Sir? It’s time for your physical therapy.” The woman was a new nurse, he’d seen her around a few times.

She always looked done, there was a mangled scar twisting through one of her eyebrows and disappearing into her hairline. It only served to make her look more annoyed with her patients than she really was. She’d seen shit, same as him just the opposite end of it. She saw what happened after he did his job.

The other nurses would stand in the hall or in the corner of rooms where they thought the patients were sleeping and whisper about her. They’d whisper about her face, none of them wanted to ask, none of them cared for the truth. They liked their fantasies better.

He grunted and moved to swing his leg off his bed, wincing away from her gentle touch as she helped him into the wheelchair she’d provided. She settled him into it, touching him as little as possible before moving to wheel him out of the room.

“I can do it myself.” He growled at her, catching her arm and keeping her from grabbing the handles on the chair.

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged “Fine by me.” She walked alongside him as he struggled to wheel himself down the hall.

After that the two of them slowly became friends, at first neither of them actually liked each other but they spent so much time together it was hard for them not to become close. They had a gruff sort of banter between them, Jacob would insist he could take care of himself and she’d snort and call him old.

“What happened to your face?” He could have posed it in a nicer way but that wasn’t their relationship, they were crass with each other and neither of them sugar coated shit.

She scrunched her face up at the memory. “I got attacked by a patient. There was construction outside of our hospital and nobody warned him. The noises triggered his PTSD and he panicked. He slammed my face into his bedframe.” She shrugged, shaking her head as if she could shake the memory off.

Jacob made a promise to himself that he would never hurt her, no matter how bad the nightmares or the episodes he would never hurt her.

She liked Jacob, she saw potential in him. He had a bright future ahead of him, whether he knew it or not.

“The doctor says that if you keep up with your physical therapy your leg should be good as new in a few more weeks.” She sat on the edge of his bed, holding a mirror for him while he shaved his face.

“Trying to get rid of me?” He grinned at her, pausing his motions to give her a soft look.

“Yep. You’re the worst patient I have.” She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she gave him an impish grin.

He didn’t last a few more weeks, he didn’t get to finish his physical therapy or say goodbye to his nurse friend. His money ran out and his country officially turned it’s back on him.

It was three years before they saw each other again.   
He’d been living on the street for three years, he was a shell of the man he once was. He was a far cry from the fine soldier he’d once been, yet again he was like a lost child with no home. Until he heard a voice.

It wasn’t the voice his brother heard, but it felt like salvation all the same.

“Seed?” Her voice was smaller than he remembered, but it was still her. She looked tired, but her eyes held the same mischievous twinkle that haunted his dreams.

He’d seen her face every day for the last three years, painted on the back of his eyelids. The memory of her hands stroking his face interrupted his nightmares.

“Nurse.” He greeted, his voice harsh from years of neglect.

She grinned at him, her face brightening the small corner of the alley he was taking shelter in. “I finally found you.”

His eyes narrowed, she’d been looking for him? She’d actually cared that much about him? “What?”

“When they kicked you out without any warning or anything I called them all ‘heartless pricks’ and told them to eat a dick.” She shrugged sheepishly as she took a seat beside him on the asphalt.

His chest tightened at the sight of her sitting on the trash covered ground beside him. She’d always been better than the others, she actually cared about her patients. The fact that after all this time she still sat beside him like he was the clean cut soldier he had been and not some dirty homeless man made him warm inside.

“Don’t look so sappy. I got pretty decent severance pay.” She punched his shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

After a few minutes in silence she spoke up again, “Alright let’s go.”

He frowned at her, wondering where they were going.

“You’re disgusting. Come back to my place and shower.”

He did.

Her apartment was a shithole. The free clinic she worked for paid like shit and her hours were shit. She’d given up her comfortable life to look for him, she hadn’t taken a vacation and looked for a week before given up she’d searched for him for three years.

They’d only been friends for a couple months before their separation, but here she was. She’d left her job for him, she’d followed him. She’d cared.

After his shower he found himself staring into the mirror, wondering where everything had gone wrong. The face in the mirror wasn’t one he recognized. His beard had grown unruly, his face had thinned out and the bags under his eyes looked like they would never go away.

He stiffened when he felt arms wrap around his half naked form. In the mirror he could see her eyes peeking over his shoulder. “You’re okay.” She mumbled. He hadn’t heard her come in, but her presence was more than welcome.

She’d seen him at his lowest points and yet she was here. When they were in the hospital he’d needed help getting up to go to the bathroom, because he stubbornly refused to use a bedpan or have a catheter. She’d picked him up off the floor when he collapsed in the hall on the way to physical therapy. When he’d woken up in the middle of the night covered in a sheen of sweat from a nightmare she’d sit beside him and play cards until he felt tired enough to sleep again. She’d found him on the streets after years of searching and welcomed him into her home.

“We should get married.” He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

She simply quirked an eyebrow. “Well aren’t you a walking stereotype?” She squeezed him tighter, nuzzling her face into his damp shoulder.

“That a no?”

“You only want me for my health insurance.” She chuckled and pulled away from him, staying close but not too close.

He turned around, crossing his arms and frowning at her. “I’m serious.” He was, she was pretty and she cared, that was more than he’d had in a long time.

“I’ll think about it.”

Jacob had started picking up odd jobs to help out with rent and food money, his schedule was questionable at best and every day he woke up not know what he’d be doing that day. It was almost familiar.

One thing that never changed was that he’d walk to the clinic at the end of her shift so they could walk home together. He could handle himself, walking through dark streets towards the sketchy alley that housed the free clinic, he was imposing. Nobody in their right mind would screw with him, but she was delicate. A woman walking alone at night was dangerous, after all that she had done for him the least he could do was keep her safe.

When he came around the corner he saw her waiting by the door, a soft smile crossed his expression as he saw her. It faded when he saw a man approach her, something in the way he walked was off. His hand instinctually found the knife he kept in his pants, he had no qualms about using it.

She let out a small shriek as the man grabbed her, he attempted to shove her into the wall but she fought back. She bit the hand he put over her mouth and threw her elbow into his stomach. Jacob didn’t hesitate, he pulled out his knife and charged, knocking the man off of her before slitting his throat.

He pulled away, staring blankly at the gurgling man on the floor. Death hadn’t affected him in a long time, but he found it hard to look at her. He was afraid of how she might react.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” She murmured, grabbing his arm and dragging him back towards their apartment.

They didn’t speak on the way there, both of them caught up in their thoughts.

Jacob knew this was it, he’d shown her how truly fucked up he was and she was going to kick him out. At least he’d protected her, even if she did end up hating him.

As soon as they stepped into the apartment she shoved him into the wall, her mouth covering his. It wasn’t sweet, it was frantic. Both of them kissing and clawing at each others clothes like they thought the other would disappear.

“Let’s fucking get married.” She whispered into his ear, nipping at the soft skin of his neck.

They were only married for a few weeks when Joseph and John appeared at their door. Jacob was hesitant, his brothers didn’t know who he was, they didn’t know what he’d done.

His wife knew, his wife accepted him. When his brothers showed up he almost didn’t go with them, he was afraid of disappointing them. They both remembered him as their big brother, the protector, their hero. How would they react to his fall from grace? She’d swallowed his fears, kissed them away until he had no choice but to go with his brothers.

She’d taken the move easier than him. As soon as they’d arrived in Montana she got a job at the veterans center, her first day she met two Deputies who had responded to a disturbance.

The deputies invited her to the Spread Eagle that night, as a Welcome to Hope County gesture. Jacob stayed back at the ranch with his brothers while they plotted their next move.

The locals took to her while they remained wary of the Seed brothers. Something about her made her easily approachable, the scar that had previously caused vicious whispers now viewed as the mark of the lionheart.

Word spread quickly about the sweet Mrs. Seed who so boldly wore her good intentions on her face. It made it easy for people to trust her, she was a healer. Joseph saw potential in her. Jacob wanted his brother to stay away from her.

She was his, she was his light. He was afraid of what might happen if Joseph sunk his claws into her.

“Jacob, do not worry. Your wife will be an important part of our future. She will walk through Eden’s Gate with us.” Joseph would say whilst cupping his face.

She accompanied Joseph when he went to say hello to Father Jerome. She shook the priests hand as he welcomed her family and congratulated them on their congregation. She and Joseph left as his flock slowly shuffled into the building, she noted each person in the pews.

The two went to church every Sunday, even though they’d never been religious. Jacob went for his brothers and his wife went for him. They watched for months as the flock grew, faces from Father Jerome’s church started appearing in their flock. The stolen members shaking her hand, none of them realizing how easily they had abandoned their convictions.

Mrs. Seed was a sweet public figure, she provided badge shaped cookies for the Sheriff’s Office’s booth every year for the Testy Festy. Every year the Veterans Center had a fundraiser, she baked cookies for that, too. She was a trustworthy face.

“Kitten, Joseph wants me to be a herald.” She was cooking dinner, dancing around the kitchen and humming while he sat at the counter and watched her.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “A herald?”

“He wants me to train our people. Eden’s Gate has no place for the weak.”

She snorted as she continued to stir the pasta sauce on the stove. She knew Jacob was only there for his family, he had little cares for the religious aspect of it. Her husband had searched for his purpose for as long as she had known him.

He’d always had a lost look in his eye, his family had alleviated some of it. If he’d found his purpose as a herald training soldiers in a cult then far be it from her to crush his dreams. He was finally rising to the potential she’d seen in him all those years ago.

“Suits you.”

He nodded, looking down and picking at his fingernails. “He wants to speak with you.”

“Okay.”

Her meeting with Joseph was outside his chapel, in a small garden behind the building. He spoke to her in hushed tones, holding her hand the entire time. He whispered about how they needed Faith, and without Faith they would have nothing.

She politely told him that she wasn’t his Faith, but that she would help him look.

He agreed, she wasn’t Faith. She had a gift from God, it would be a waste for her ignore it.

A few nights later they were having a family dinner, Joseph sitting at the head of the table with John at the opposite end. Jacob sat to Josephs left and to Josephs right sat a young dark-haired woman named Lana.

During dinner Joseph centered the conversation around Lana, when she excused herself to go to the bathroom he asked what she thought of the woman.

“She’s weak.”

Joseph nodded thoughtfully, “I agree. She is not strong enough to lead our people through Eden’s Gate.”

That night Mrs. Seed and Lana took a walk, Lana never came back to the house.

Jacob adjusted to his role slower than his wife adjusted to hers. But once he settled in he got right to work training his Chosen.

The Chosen had to be the strongest, they were the protectors of the flock, of his family. He would cull the weak, he would never lose his family again.

Most nights he came home covered in blood, his wife never questioned it. She’d climb into the shower with him and wash the blood off, chatting nonchalantly about her day. He’d tell her about his in return, every day he expected to see her recoil in disgust.

He waited for the day that she flinched away from him. It never came, his wife was a strong woman.

Weeks later a new woman named Selena joined the fold, this one showed more promise. Her blonde hair giving her a radiant glow, she certainly looked more angelic than the former. The two women spent a lot of time together, gardening and exploring the Henbane together.

Mrs. Seed kept her job at the Veterans Center, though she spent more time working for Joseph. Her work at the center was part time, Eden’s Gate was her future.

She brought Selena to the center as a test to see how capable of recruiting the woman was. On the drive home they stopped to go to the bathroom in the woods, Selena didn’t get back in the car.

Then Rachel came along.

John, Jacob and Joseph were all skeptical. None of them thought she would make it, she was a scared teenage girl. Someone else thought differently. Mrs. Seed took Rachel under her wing, and thus Faith was born.

“This one. She has potential.” She murmured to Joseph as she eyed the tattoo on the bleary girls wrist.

Since Jacob and his wife had started their missions they hadn’t seen each other as much, but once Faith fulfilled her duties Mrs. Seed was slowly relieved of hers.

She went back to full time work at the Veterans Center, keeping her job for the next few months until slowly the work pattered out. The center was eventually abandoned. The fear of the world ending was more important than a musty building where men gathered to recount the horrors of what felt like a past life.

Suddenly everyone in the County was a doomsday prepper, all of them building bunkers and staying home as much as they could as they waited for the end. Eden’s Gate offered solace to those who didn’t have their own to retreat to.

People were being recruited at twice the rate that they had been before. The recruitment methods were becoming less than desirable as Faith filled her role. Faith turned out to be exactly what they had needed, she was more ruthless than previously thought.

Jacob was happy to let his wife retire for the most part, he told her she shouldn’t be on her feet so much these days anyway.

Joseph prophesied that it was almost time, soon the collapse would be upon them. The locals had started fighting back, though their attempts were weak. Joseph’s heralds easily kept their uprising at bay.

A group of three brought the beginning of the end. Snakes in their garden. Two of them were easily disposed of while the last folded into their midst, and sent to the Chosen trials. Joseph had held high hopes for her, based on the fact that she planned to join the military. She had let them all down.

“Joseph says tonight is the night.” Jacob said as he trimmed his beard in their bathroom mirror. His wife stood behind him, leaning against the bathroom door and watching with mild interest. “Stay home, just in case.”

She nodded. She understood her role. “You’re mine, Mr. Seed.” She murmured as she nuzzled into his side.

“You’re mine, Mrs Seed.” He chuckled, holding her tight to his side. “Only mine.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed a hand on her stomach before he left.

That night she looked out her bedroom window, watching the plume of smoke that stemmed from Josephs island.

So it began.

A few weeks later her new lapdog told her that Jacob had something to show her. He held her steady as he helped her down the stairs, his hands shook.

She turned to him and smiled, “Do not be afraid. Fear makes you weak.” Her words were soft and the man in the rumpled uniform beside her relaxed as her hand moved to cup his cheek.

Mrs. Seed was a good person, it wasn’t her fault that her husband had turned out to be a monster. Sweet Mrs. Seed who put herself in harms way to protect her patients couldn’t be one of the bad guys. Sweet Mrs. Seed that baked cookies for fundraisers couldn’t willingly be apart of a cult that killed people. She was a trapped housewife. That’s how the community rationalized it, when they saw her around they all felt swells of pity for her.

The resistance thought she had potential, she had a moral compass unlike the rest of the Seeds. If they could get her over to their side they might have a chance.

She watched from a distance as her husband stood stock still in front of a cage, he had an unreadable expression on his face as he gazed at the slumped form before him. The man by her side shrank in on himself as they approached her husband.

“Good boy, Peaches.” Jacob said, nodding at Pratt as he held his arm out to his wife.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his side, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. “What do you think?” He asked, his eyes never leaving the cage.

She squinted at the cage, looking over the bruised and battered figure. The person in the cage had their cheek in the mud as they squinted up at her. Judging by the hazy look in their eyes they were riding out a Bliss high.

“This is the Junior Deputy?” She asked, rocking on her heels as Jacob’s arm around her waist traced circles on her stomach.

He grunted in acknowledgement.

“This one has potential.” A shark-like grin appeared on her face, the soft look in her eye replaced with a cold gaze.

In that moment the resistance members in the nearby cages, Deputy Pratt, and Rook all realized something. As they looked up at Jacob Seed and the heavily pregnant Mrs. Seed they realized that sweet Mrs. Seed that baked cookies and cared for the greater good didn’t exist, she never had.

“Take my wife back to our room.” Jacob ordered Pratt, finally taking his eyes off of the Junior Deputy.

“Bye, Daddy. Don’t stay up too late.” She cooed, pressing a kiss to her husband’s lips.

He gently kissed her back, holding her as if she would break at any minute. His hands cupped her swollen swollen belly, as he whispered to his wife and unborn child that he would be home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I thrive on feedback :)


End file.
